qiafandomcom-20200214-history
New Philadelphia 2263 Mission
Background After interrogating Jacob Dorody in the Void about the murder of Ansar Jilani, the London Field Team learned from him that Cassius, a high-ranking member of the Reclaimers, was being held in a prison called Blackgrace, in the year 2263, and that there could be an opportunity to apprehend him before his execution, which would be an excellent intelligence opportunity. However, as was pointed out by Brent Hall, among others, doing so would be completely unprecedented. In addition, concerns were raised about bringing along Dorody himself, who would be required as a guide if they ever hoped to enter the Citadel successfully. In spite of all the doubts, Hall eventually signed off on the mission. Infraction As this was an unprecedented mission into the future rather than the past, there was no infraction involved. However, it was speculated that the vast intelligence that could be gleaned from interrogating Cassius, as well as his mere presence in 2020 at all, could potentially prevent countless infractions in the future. Mission Outline Planning With only Dorody's guidance to go on, since the Eye can only provide analysis and predictions about the past, the team proceeded with very little intelligence. The plan was to allow Dorody to guide them into the Citadel, and once they had infiltrated it, to apprehend Cassius and bring him back to 2020. Jacob Dorody Since Dorody was a convicted quantum terrorist, special measures were put in place to ensure his continued captivity. Agents Burt and Taylor were tasked with creating a means of keeping him close; together they created a device that would force Dorody to Home Jump back to the London Hub in 2020 should he fail to maintain a certain proximity to a paired device, which Agent Taylor wore. It was also created to be tamper-proof; should Dorody attempt to remove it, he would likewise return to 2020. Journey to St James's Park Station The team Jumped to the London Hub of 2263, which turned out to be a derelict shell of the Hub they knew. After emerging out into the street, they discovered that Chelsea had been left to rot over the last 250 years or so. However, as they neared Westminster, they began to see signs of life, although the citizens of New Philadelphia seemed entirely downtrodden thanks to the rule of Novus Ordo Seclorum. After evading a Novus scout patrol, they entered the station and made their way into the underground railway tunnels, which Dorody had informed them would lead them directly underneath the Citadel. Ambush The team did not get far, however, and were ambushed, seemingly by the mysterious gunman from the Burj Khalifa in Dubai. In the ensuing battle, Dorody somehow managed to remove his device in spite of the security precautions Burt and Taylor had taken, which had the knock-on effect of incapacitating Ethan. Captain Hafiz was stricken by her arm injury, and Agent Gallou was taken by unseen operatives. Dorody, freed from his device, escaped the team's custody. Repercussions In the wake of the disastrous attack in the tunnels, Agent Cunnington noted that Agent Burt had not only remained completely unharmed, but that he had been in a prime position to have sabotaged the device keeping Dorody prisoner. This, coupled with the fact that Enora had shown her evidence indicating that Agent Burt was working for the Reclaimers, led her to believe that Tom Burt was a traitor. Agents Hafiz and Taylor were both badly injured, while Agent Gallou remained missing until she was 'rescued' by Sarah two weeks later. Jacob Dorody remains at large. Category:Missions